


To Be Yours

by GreeneySilvery



Series: The Colliding Love [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco, Brief mention of James and Scorpius Malfoy, Brief mention of Teddy Lupin, Draco Dominates from the Bottom, Fingering, Hunsbands in love, M/M, Pschyatrist Draco Malfoy, Sex, The Potter-Malfoy House Hold, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreeneySilvery/pseuds/GreeneySilvery
Summary: "Tomorrow, Mr. Potter, when the whole world sees what you did to your hair to celebrate your thirty-second birthday, you'll remember this, Harry," Draco whispers against my ear and I know I'm screwed.A couple of kisses later, Draco pulls away from me. His eyes shining softly."Happy birthday, Harry," his entire body wraps around me and I feel more than satisfied. More than happy.A full of love fic.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Colliding Love [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650448
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This have sexual content. If you don't like to read about it, please, you are welcome to leave. 
> 
> I care about you all, and that's the reason why I have to warn you all about the content. Somedays I click stories without reading the tags and find myself into thing I don't like to read. 
> 
> XOXO

The first thing I see when I come out of the fireplace is a simple candle lit in the living room. Not the golden led lights that Draco loves so much because they make the house look more rich. More homey.

I look at my watch again and indeed, it is eleven at night. However, something feels… Wrong. I pull out my wand and grasp it tightly between my fingers, while letting my magic escape. I go upstairs and the first place I go to is James' room. Usually it's Scorp who sneaks into his twin's room at some point in the night to sleep back to back, feet to feet, head to head.

I push open the door and whisper a too powerful lumos, but all I can see is the white wall with navy blue stripes and the name James in silver letters, on which the black silhouettes of some moves about. I close the door behind me and head toward Scorp's door. I open it and the same stage welcomes me. The light blue walls look at me with emptily and immediately the golden letters that make up Scorpius' name begin to glow softly in gold. I look up and see that on the ceiling, the planets are rotating slowly.

Only Ted's room remains now. Maybe my whole family gathered there tonight. However, the same scenario welcomes me. This time a black wall with the brooms that belonged to Teddy during his childhood and the yellow letters with small black dots that form his name is the only thing that receives me.

What the hell happened to my family? What if something happened to them. What if they are in Mungo’s? What if someone took them away? What if they are hurting? 

I wave my wand ready to launch a Patronus and alert Ron and Mione about my family's disappearance when a pair of delicate hands press against my chest, followed by a soft kiss on the line of my jaw.

"Hello, love," I hear Draco's voice and immediately feel relief run through my whole body.

"The kids?" I ask him, releasing his hands and turning to see my husband in the eye.

"I told you yesterday that Molly requested the presence of all her grandchildren at the Burrow," he tells me softly. "Sometimes I think she misses having a lot of brats running and yelling around her." And even if his words can be heard as mean for other people, I hear the love in them. 

I lean in and kiss my husband sofly. 

"You scared me," I reproach him, pouting.

"I'm sorry," he says to me and his cheeks turn red. At some point, the Muggle lights came back on. "Let me make up for the scare you just got," he says taking my hand in his and pulling me towards our room.

"Will the children stay with Molly?" I ask him, as I open the door to our room, letting Draco go first.

"I told you just that before yesterday, yesterday and that's what I told you just now," he says, unimpressed. "Now, Auror Potter," he tells me once we are both in the room. "Undress."

I blush deeply when I hear Draco's tone, authoritative and without room for doubt. I take off the uniform of the aurors and everything else, until I am in my boxers.

"Harry," he says in a sensual tone, approaching me, running his hands behind the back of my neck. His hands playing with my hair. “You are still as beautiful as the day we had our first date. Even more beautiful than our wedding day,” he tells me and I see him lift his face. His mouth parted and ready to be kissed to death.

I cross the inches that separate me from the delightful mouth of my husband and in a matter of seconds, it stops being a passionate kiss, to become something completely obscene. Draco's nails scratch my back and I feel my member begin to swell between the soft fabric of my underwear. I grunt at the pleasure I feel in the moment. It has been the most intense and exhausting summer of my entire life, perhaps rivaling only with the final battle at Hogwarts. However, it was easier to face Voldemort than to hear that my family had an accident, that one of my children had a broken arm, and that my entire family could have died if not for my husband.

My husband, who exhausted his magic core to save our children, putting his own life as risk just by trying to keep them... Us, safe. 

Another wave of pleasure runs through my entire body when Draco suck on my tongue, I push my hips forward trying to get friction. However, Draco pulls away from me and a slight moan of dissatisfaction escapes my lips.

"Draco," I moan his name, as my cock aches between my legs.

Draco's hand entwines with mine and he leads me to the bathroom that is inside our room. Immediately the atmosphere changes and I can see that the Slytherin in my husband is the one who will take care of the whole night.

The entire room is lit by scented candles that float around the bathroom, causing shadows to fall everywhere. The bathtub is half full and I can smell the combination of lavender and mint in the air. 

"Come in," he says softly to me, and all I can do is take off my only remaining piece of clothing and get into the bathtub. The warm water feels good on my muscles. However, the temperature does nothing to make my erection decrease, but I feel a new wave of pleasure travel my back and nest in the center of my body.

Draco's hands return to my hair I feel the water begin to moisten it.

"Draco," I whimper at the feel of his lips on my ear. His tongue venturing to lick one of my most sensitive spots. "Please."

"Noooh," he sing-songs against my ear. "Don't worry Harry, I'll take care of you tonight." His voice a sweet, caring, whisper. 

Sure shit.

My husband's mouth and hands pull away from me and I immediately feel the loss. The hot water still doesn't help me, except it makes me feel fucking relaxed and half drunk with pleasure. Draco's hands return to my hair and I feel something cold and thick on my scalp, and my husband's fingers deftly massaging.

I relax into his touch and try to breathe deeply, concentrating on the relaxing motion of long fingers in my hair. I drop my head against the edge of the tub and feel a large, fluffy towel cushion my head.

"You are a fucking teaser," I tell my husband with no feeling behind my words.

"And that's how you like it, Potter," he whispers against my ear, the warm air along with a kiss and a bite on my neck making me moan once, and my cock twitch between my legs. The shadow of a caress passes my neck and I shudder. "Focus Harry, I want to finish washing your hair tonight." He tells me and I can hear the laughter in his words. However, Draco's voice is as distant as the phantom caresses that run through my chest.

Until a pinch on my nipple makes me come back to myself. And oh, my dick gets so hard, is painful.

"Draco, please," I let the air out of my lungs at that single word.

"If you will let me finish washing your hair..." he says innocently and immediately tilts my head forward.

Again, water starts to fall on my hair and once that process is over, I feel closer to reality. A substance is put into my hair and Draco combs my curls back with his fingers.

"What were we up to, Mr. Potter?" he asks me and I open my eyes, trying to make sense of what is happening. However, my companion's hand closing on my prick makes it impossible to think. "Oh yeah. I remember now,” the voice is so close to me and a new warmth enters my personal space.

I open my eyes to see Draco gloriously naked in our bathtub. His body lowered until he is straddling me and I immediately claim his mouth. My hands gripping his waist hard and pulling him towards me, until our bodies are so close that I can feel my husband's member between our stomachs, and I stick him closer to me. And I swallow the moan that tries to escape his mouth due to friction.

It doesn't take long, until it's Draco who's begging. And I immediately seek his entrance by sticking a finger in and stimulating the area, until the ring of muscles relaxes. I look at my husband and I can see his gray eyes clouding with pleasure. And I take that moment to insert one more finger, moving them up and down.

"Almost done," he whispers against my neck and I feel him bite me softly. "One more, Harry."

And I do exactly what my husband demands of me.

"Fuck yourself on my fingers, love," I whisper against his ear and Draco obeys.

His cheeks are flushed to a painful level. And I capture his lips between mine.

Draco separates from me.

"Now fuck me like it's the end of the world, Harry James," he tells me in an hungry whisper, as he rises to his knees and I position my erection at his entrance and I feel, Draco sliding it slide down, my cock into my husband's warm and soft interior, incredibly tight and ready to be fucked.

I take the first thrust and Draco finds support on the edge of the tub, his body rising and falling on my erection. The water moving in time with his smooth, slow pace. I raise my hand and caress his abdomen, his chest and any other place that is within reach of my hands. My eyes never leaving my husband's face.

Sweet and delicate. 

I give myself to the sensations that comes with my husband's movements and I lose track of time or anything, beside my husband riding me, slowly but surely, building our excitement. +

Until I decide differently. This time I plant my feet on the floor of the tub and start to push up every time Draco comes down on my cock and hits him, trapping his cock between our bodies and I hear him moan.

"Enough games, honey," I bite hard where his neck meets his shoulders and I hear him groan. Draco tries to separate himself from me as the pace becomes faster and more punishing, his hand reaching for his cock. And without thinking, I take his wrists with my hands, and I carry them behind my husband's back. Trying to glue our bodies together again “No love, no hands. You're going to come just from this."

Draco groans, but doesn't miss a beat. He accelerates his pace, looking for friction. Looking to relieve the pain and reach the point of maximum pleasure. I allow it and move in sync with my husband, hitting that sweet spot insides him. That spot that makes him moan and arch his back. I open my eyes briefly, knowing the end is near. Tears wash over Draco's face and I can't help it.

“Come for me, love,” I whisper against his ear and from one moment to the next, my husband's semen hits my chin, my abdomen and my husband's and Draco drops his head on my shoulder. His insides tense and loosen and I continue with the thrusts. Three, four thrusts later and I cum inside my husband. My body relaxes completely and I smile, feeling water spill over my hair and down my neck.

"Tomorrow, Mr. Potter, when the whole world sees what you did to your hair to celebrate your thirty-second birthday, you'll remember this, Harry," Draco whispers against my ear and I know I'm screwed. "You will remember screwing your husband, slowly and good."

A couple of kisses later, Draco pulls away from me. His eyes shining softly.

"Happy birthday, Harry," his entire body wraps around me and I feel more than satisfied. More than happy.

I feel loved.


End file.
